


甜蜜派对

by kklemon



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklemon/pseuds/kklemon
Summary: *人设取于mcu，假设史蒂夫在托尼两三岁的时候就挖出来，然后他俩最后搞上了的故事。时间线不严谨，请不要在意_(:з」∠)_*提及过去式的盾佩关系
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	甜蜜派对

“生日快乐，托……”

“祝我生日快乐！”话音未落，一大团温热的稠甜就扑进史蒂夫怀里，鲜奶油和巧克力棉花糖的味道包裹了他，让从寒冷国度完成任务匆匆赶回的Alpha不自觉地露出微笑。他的指根埋进Omega柔软的头发，在旁人目光不及之时微微低头，嗅了嗅托尼身上散发出的糖果店般的甜蜜信息素：“抱歉，我回来晚了。”

“没关系，”小斯塔克蹭蹭他的胸口，抬起清亮的眸子，“刚好，无聊的客人都走啦。”——史蒂夫扫了眼客厅里忙碌着收拾的佣人们——“我们可以直接上楼去。”

“你答应过要给我生日礼物的。”焦糖般的大眼睛含着别有所指的笑意望向他，而史蒂夫为这双眸子里潮热的希冀和年轻的向往红了耳根。他当然记得了，他们之间隐秘的约定——在无数的踌躇、迟疑以及终下决心，在斯塔克大宅的后园和他布鲁克林的小家里发生的拥抱和爱语之后。他的宝贝十八岁啦，史蒂夫轻轻抚摸托尼因兴奋而汗湿的发根，而他要兑现他先前许下的承诺。

“当然。”于是美国队长笑了笑，把他奶油巧克力棉花糖般的宝贝搂得更紧一些。“最后再确认一次？”他轻声说，“托尼，你还年轻，你的未来会有更多选择的。”

“噢，拜托，这话你都说过多少遍了，”托尼在他的臂膀里扑腾了一下，不耐烦地在Alpha胸前咬了一口，“而我甚至已经大学毕业了！来吧，老头子，别赖账。美国队长得说到做到。”

“好吧。”奶猫一样的啃咬在他胸前落下酥痒的潮湿水痕，仿佛他年轻的爱人隔着布料和肌骨亲吻他炽热跃动的心脏。“那就不能反悔了。到楼上去吧，士兵。”

史蒂夫裹着这一大团温暖的甜蜜拾阶而上，步入Omega的卧房。房门紧闭落锁的瞬间，托尼便拽着年长男人的衣领踮起脚尖，衔住了他的唇。方才成年的小斯塔克在他成人的宴礼上品尝餐酒，柔软甘甜的唇舌间弥漫馥郁果香。此刻他尝起来是酒心的巧克力和太妃糖果，红润唇瓣轻喘着呵出潮湿的气流，让史蒂夫不禁想起小时候莎拉在生日时为他准备的蛋糕。而今他在不属于自己的生日中收获同样甜美的礼物。他的宝贝，他的小棉花糖。史蒂夫在心里发出一声喟叹，扣住托尼的后脑勺加深了这个吻，直到Omega发出喘不顺气的轻咽急呼才放开：“乖。到床上去。”

他们拥抱着踉踉跄跄地前行，倒在那张大床上，在几步的路程中窸窸窣窣地剥掉了彼此的衣服。“其实你穿着这个也可以？”在史蒂夫抽开皮带之时，托尼抚摸着他的小臂笑了，眼神在晦暗的灯光下柔软狡黠成一汪熬化了的枫糖浆，“那我就更有理由炫耀是美国队长标记了我了。”史蒂夫的回答是给他一个半是宠溺半是无奈的眼神，用仍裹在粗砺质料中的手掌捻着纤细柔韧的细腰摩挲。掌下的肌肤白软滑腻，被他抚弄出嫣丽红痕。托尼发出一声急促的喘息，眸子里缓缓蓄起潮雾，在Alpha的手意有所指地勾过他大腿内侧时奶羊一般地小声呢喃：“……史蒂夫。”

他的话语难得地迟滞了，俏皮话在脑子里转了一圈，滑到嘴边却只剩下那个名字，压在舌尖轻轻地吐在已经开始甜腻黏稠的空气里。喜慕的紧张的迫切的无措的情绪化在这个名字里，百转千回，仿佛只要叫一叫便能缓解他心头的一切困惑和惶愁。那只裹在红色手套里的宽厚手掌慢慢抚摸托尼赤裸的大腿根，无名指堪堪在臌胀的囊袋上滑过，即便隔着内裤也让Omega浑身战栗。他知道自己已经开始湿了，潺潺汁水从洞穴里淌出洇湿了内裤。史蒂夫悬停在那块湿润布料上的指尖显得暧昧，让托尼不自觉地咬紧了下唇。他的确肖想这个数年，但真正来到实行的时刻仍不禁紧张和茫然。美国队长要成为他的Alpha了，托尼想。一阵甜蜜又青涩的冲动过电般窜过脊椎，把他的身体灼上淡粉色的红晕。

“——我再问一遍，托尼？”史蒂夫的声音将他混沌的思绪拉回现实。金发的大个子半跪在他的腿弯之间，仰起脸注视着托尼。他清澈的蓝眼睛里尽是温柔和虔诚，话语轻缓得像无风的大海，“你愿意吗？”

Alpha的神态非常庄重。托尼望进史蒂夫眼眸，心头一阵震颤。他随着那句询问联想到白色的礼服、花环、香槟和戒指，惶然杂乱的思绪倏地平静下来。“……当然。”于是托尼轻声说，眼神描摹了一下史蒂夫棱角分明的脸庞，又闪烁着滑开。

“标记我吧。”他说。

“好。”回应他的是海蓝色眸子里骤然深沉的色彩与落在唇上的亲吻。

炽热粗砺的手掌轻抚上Omega的胸口时，他们同时发出细小的喘息。史蒂夫的手掌捻弄细腻绵软的肉丘。他掌下的肌肤滑腻乖顺似刚刚煨热的鲜奶油，微微一捻便颤抖着融化在掌心。美国队长的手套粗硬的纹路抚过敏感的肌肤，激起一阵慌乱的战栗。托尼自下而上地扫了他一眼，半嗔半喜。史蒂夫为那双湿漉漉的眼睛里的默许意味而下腹滚热，拢着Omega胸部的手不由得加重了力道。樱色的小果实被摩挲得肿胀挺立，未经亵玩过的身体敏感得很，不经意的抚弄揉搓都将乳晕激出斑斑的小点。埋在指间的乳肉被勒出红痕，绯红的色泽让Alpha无来由地近乎嫉妒起亲密接触托尼身体的手套。于是他将红色的布料抽下，再次抚摸两汪泉水般漾动的胸乳，拇指怜爱地搔刮颤抖不已的奶头。他年轻的宝贝为这进一步的亲密和爱抚红了眼睛，低声呻吟起来：“唔、史蒂夫，再碰碰我……”

“别急。你得先放松下来。”史蒂夫舔了舔托尼的脖子以示安抚。Omega敏感又脆弱的腺体在他舌尖之下臌胀，只消牙齿轻轻一合，便换来托尼小兽般低低的呜咽。“宝贝。”史蒂夫呢喃着舔吻Omega的脖颈，萦绕在鼻息之间的尽是巧克力棉花糖的甜香。这恍惚间使他生出迷迷糊糊的幻觉，仿佛他还是那个瘦弱贫穷的小孩子，在叩响一座糖果屋的门。这是他的，他一个人的糖果。此时此刻，糖果屋的主人环绕着他的肩膀轻声呻吟，将开启甜蜜宝库的钥匙交付于他手中。畅然暖意流过史蒂夫的心头。托尼乖顺地偏过头任他亵弄的模样连同愈发甜美的信息素味道陡然激起Alpha的爱欲和渴望。史蒂夫沿着喉结向上吻到托尼的嘴唇，逡巡于Omega腰腹的手悄无声息地滑下，剥下最后的屏障，在摸索到两瓣湿滑的臀瓣时并无停滞地探了进去。

“呜啊！那里……”托尼骤然绷紧了腰，溢出潮湿的呻吟。史蒂夫轻轻拨弄着翕张抽搐的穴口，指下的一片湿滑显示着他的Omega已经彻底情动，黏稠欲液一股一股缓慢地从洞穴深处涌出，在掌心留下晶莹的痕迹。史蒂夫试探着滑入一根手指，换来托尼惊喘的哽咽。Alpha感觉自己在捣弄着一只浆果，指腹在滑腻内壁中的蜷伸就能勾起阵阵哭泣，青涩的甬道迷乱地挤压着史蒂夫的手指，又被粗糙的茧壳摩挲得泄出更多甘甜的汁水。“轻、轻一点……”托尼满脸潮红，颤抖着握住那只在体内作乱的手，而史蒂夫在下一刻揉按着又塞进一根手指，把年轻的Omega激得惊喘连连。“你的手、啊——！太粗糙了……”水汪汪的眸子里带着控诉，脆弱撒娇的模样在某种意味上反倒取悦了他的Alpha。“那就给你换一个光滑的吧。”史蒂夫说，然后屈下身子，在托尼回过神来之前吻上了潺潺流水的穴口。

腥膻骚甜的气息瞬间包裹了史蒂夫。他的舌头挤进肥厚滑腻的穴壁之中，灵巧地勾弄舔舐情动中愈发肿胀的软肉。Omega最隐秘的私处已经被方才闯入的粗硬指节揉得极其敏感绵软，史蒂夫甚至未有什么动作，稍一屈舌尖便足以撩拨得窄小洞穴溅出汹涌的清甜蜜液。托尼已然翘立着滴出前液的阴茎蹭着Alpha金色的额发，沉甸甸的囊袋坠压于笔挺的鼻梁，性欲的味道让向来自傲于自己忍耐力的美国队长都不禁头昏脑涨。他将舌头埋进更深处，翻搅吮吸软穴内的饱满汁水。短短的胡茬若有若无地刮蹭红润翕张的穴口。托尼惊叫着夹紧腿间毛茸茸的金色脑袋，慌乱地摩擦着史蒂夫脸颊的雪白大腿瑟瑟发抖。Alpha摸了把手感极佳的肌肤权作安抚，托起那个圆润的漂亮屁股，将自己的唇舌推进得更深。直至某个隐妙的时间点，纤细身子在他臂膀之间绷紧，意乱情迷之中，敏锐的听力仍然捕捉到托尼被扼住咽喉般的淫乱尖叫。一缕缕浓稠的浊白沿着史蒂夫金灿灿的额发流下来，打湿了他的脸。

托尼在未被碰触到前端的情况下射精了。只靠后面高潮对初经人事的Omega而言太过了些，他浑身汗水涔涔，湿润绯丽得像颗方在水中浸洗过的树莓，蜷曲着轻轻发抖。这个Omega像刚刚被操透了，而情事甚至还没有正式开始。史蒂夫抽出陷在穴道中的舌头，按捺下原始的征伐本能，释放信息素安抚他的Omega。湿哒哒的巧克力棉花糖蹭蹭金毛大狗狗的脸，几度缓和呼吸后，身体后知后觉地开始食髓知味。Alpha肿胀沉重的性器炽硬地抵着他的下腹，而金灿灿的国民偶像只是环搂着他轻言安慰。托尼知道史蒂夫并非游刃有余——蔚蓝眼底翻涌的浓暗云雾和难以自抑的粗浊喘息足以作为美国队长已是强弩之末的佐证。一种难以言明的幽微情绪陡然侵染了托尼，为即将到来的结合与年长男人体贴的忍耐。焦糖色的眼睛里潋滟起柔和喜慕的光彩，托尼偏过头吻了吻史蒂夫汗湿的鬓角，低声说道：“继续？”

“继续的话……我就要直接进去了。”Omega恳切渴求的美丽眼神让史蒂夫心口紧缩。许多往事不合时宜地从脑海深处涌动而出：他晦涩与光明并存的童年、战火纷飞的青年；母亲、挚友和曾经想要共舞的人，如百页书被风吹得飞起掠过，最终停留在这张稚气未脱的脸。他温暖的小火炉，他的灯塔。晃神的片刻，史蒂夫心里生出久违的无措，仿佛回到他刚从北冰洋中苏醒而佩吉已另有良人的时刻，抑或意识到自己倾心于老友年轻的独子的瞬间。这是他重要的人生节点，而所幸美国队长总有个计划。自他选择握住托尼的手之时，责任与福泽、过去与未来被一一缕清，在脑海中编织成清晰的蓝图。而今的踌躇倒不如说是在对两人水到渠成关系的认可之下、对于在情事方面尚且年轻的爱人的呵护罢了。

“来吧。”托尼只是攥住了他的手，与史蒂夫十指相扣。“别再把我当小孩子了，看在我已经成年而且等了你一个晚上的份上？”小斯塔克的眼睛闪闪发光，“在紧要关头怯场可不是你的风格啊，队长？”

“……你啊。”眼眶发热的金发大个子仅能这般笑着喟叹。指腹拨开湿软轻颤的穴口软肉，粗浊的吐息落下的瞬间，他扶着硬硕粗大的阴茎径直顶入了Omega的身体。

高热甬道吮吸挤压阳具的紧窒快感令史蒂夫险些当场缴械。托尼的身体里像埋着一汪糖浆汩汩的泉水，轻轻抽动便溢泄甘甜黏腻的汁液。细滑软胀的穴肉裹着粗壮茎体的方式似煨热融化的鲜奶和黄油，初次被开拓更让这阵绵绵的软腻紧紧密密地压着入侵的巨物不知所措地抽搐颤抖，快意浓烈到短暂的停顿都是甜蜜折磨。史蒂夫无暇顾及自己失序的呼吸，在确认托尼缓过劲来且并未因此受伤之后，便再也无法忍耐地抽插起来。手掌握着一瓣雪白的臀肉轻轻揉玩，阴茎捣弄着水声潺潺的洞穴径向纵深。Omega欢悦又羞赧的呻吟落在耳畔宛如仙乐，老天，他真像伊甸园里的禁果。甘甜的、饱满的，蛊惑自恃庄严的天使卸下防备，将他捧在手心里一亲芳泽。纤窄柔韧的腰肢紧绷着在史蒂夫身下颤抖，舒缓的曲线让Alpha在愈发醇厚的信息素包裹下生出绮念——让这优雅的曲线为他膨胀，为他怀上一窝甜蜜的小狗崽。阴茎受这念头的驱使变得更加粗大，把Omega顶得呜呜直叫。托尼泪眼朦胧头脑昏涨地呻吟，支离破碎的话语无非是“轻些”和“慢点”，以及在这场合下可当赞美听的脏话。“乖孩子，”史蒂夫吻住那张几近合不拢的嘴巴，半是抚慰半是诱哄，“说脏话可不是好习惯。叔叔平时是怎么教你的？”而后挺动腰胯，向着最能让Omega哭叫的软肉戳刺，将托尼不满的呢喃扼于喉咙之中。

空气中的骚甜气味愈发沉重，吮吸着阴茎的幽密甬道亦愈加不规律地颤栗收缩。在锲而不舍的戳刺下，沉甸甸的龟头抵着的细窄幽深之处终于为它敞开一道欲迎还拒的缝隙。一股格外温暖的滑润液体倾泻而出，浇灌冲刷着史蒂夫青筋暴起的狰狞器具。隐隐意识到将要发生的事情，托尼于迷乱之中摸索着探向史蒂夫的手。而Alpha与他十指相扣，扳过通红的小脸落下细细密密的亲吻。最终，在那个美妙的特殊时刻，生殖腔口瑟瑟着张开，任凭炽热的阴茎长驱直入。充满爱语和各种汁水的数十记捣弄之后，浓稠精液迸发而出，填满了弹韧软热的窄小腔室。与此同时，史蒂夫偏过头，牙齿刺破香气浓烈的肿胀腺体，完成对这个Omega的完全标记。

“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”托尼环着Alpha的脖子呢喃着，命运落扣于另一人的些许失措与青涩的甜蜜喜悦纠缠在一起，令甫才成年的Omega百味陈杂。他张张嘴，想要说点什么，思绪纷杂糅落与高涨的欲望之中，最终涌到嘴边，只化作这个名字。

——从以前开始便是如此。只要呼唤这个名字，只要呼唤这个名字，他就能得到他想要的……

“我也爱你。”而这一次他的愿望也被宠溺地实现了。史蒂夫低声呢喃，舔了舔新鲜的永久标记伤口，然后吻住了他的宝贝，将他的承诺和万千爱语都落在这个吻之中。

浊重的呼吸渐趋平复，交缠着的气息却发生了变化。甜蜜的巧克力棉花糖渗融进丝丝醇厚的苦香，Alpha锋芒毕露的信息素亦在糖浆般的包裹下变得柔和。薄薄的月光透过纱帘映入屋内，在交叠的赤裸身体上落下梦境的乳白光芒。光色温柔，令因万千情绪和欲潮起伏而躁动的两颗心倏地安静下来。

那就……明天再想以后的事吧。向亲人和挚友坦白也好、规划两个人的未来也罢。此时此刻，只要拥抱和亲吻对方就好了。于是，心有灵犀般的，不知是谁先抹消掉最后的距离，将爱人再度拉入绵长的亲吻之中。

毕竟，月色正好。他们还有一个很长的夜晚呢。

Fin.


End file.
